Her New Year's Resolution
by BloodWings1992
Summary: Hermione's life was going down the drain until she ran into someone from her past that she was surprisingly delighted to see.


**A/N: This is for QLFC and I'm Chaser 3 of the Wimbourne Wasps. This time we are to write about love but with a slight twist. Mine is about two characters of rival schools. So, it's time to write a Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger**

 **Prompts used:  
#2: (word) free  
#8: (restriction) no using the word 'forbidden'  
#13: (occasion) New Year's Eve Party**

 **Her New Year's Resolution**

Hermione always loved the start of a new year. The only thing she absolutely hated was having to go to a party to celebrate the start of something new. Why couldn't she celebrate at home? She really hated it this time because she was starting over without a boyfriend, without a job, and without any money.

"But you have to come!" Ginny pleaded with her best friend, trying her best to convince her that this party was a good idea.

"Ginny, I really don't have the energy," Hermione lied, trying to get out of it.

"You need to get out of your flat and start searching again. It's a new year! Lighten up a little!" Ginny encouraged, not taking a no for an answer.

Hermione eventually caved but not willingly. She desperately wanted some new things and good fortune to come her way but going to a party wasn't on her list. It's embarrassing to go alone and it's even more embarrassing to show up to a party with all your friends who happen to be in very serious relationships.

Hermione had relationships. There was Ron, of course. It worked out for a little bit but not too much longer after the war. Then there was Dave from Wizarding Financial but that was a complete bust and not even worth mentioning. How could she forget about Henry? He was a Duke from France who had the highest regards for her but when Hermione refused to move, he set her free.

She stared at the sparkling silver cocktail dress that Ginny had picked out for her. There was no doubt that she would be pulling at the hem all night for fear that she would be showing a little too much skin. She dreaded the time she would have to take to straighten her hair and put on make-up in order to look slightly presentable at this annual get together that Ginny always planned.

"Don't you have something…longer?" Hermione questioned, raising and eyebrow at Ginny.

"Any longer and the dress would be out of style!" Ginny argued.

"I would actually prefer to be out of style," Hermione answered, watching Ginny roll her eyes.

"There are going to be too many people at this party for you to be out of style. Several Aurors will be there, writers from the Daily Prophet, and even a couple of healers! This would be the opportune moment to mingle and start your year off right!" Ginny shouted with excitement.

Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

"Are you trying to set me up with someone again?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Ginny smirked, turning to leave the room.

Hermione just went back to staring at the dress when Ginny turned around to announce that the party would be starting in two hours. Hermione knew, instantly, that she couldn't use a straightening spell because it took way too much time.

Well, here goes nothing.

Hermione was right about needing to pull on the hem all night. She felt positively bare even though she wore more jewels than the queen and her curled hair managed to fall right for once. She did as Ginny suggested she should do and mingle.

So far, she's got three phone numbers and a possible job interview next week. Maybe things were finally turning around? At least, that's what she thought.

She had been sipping on her drink casually and laughing along to random jokes that she didn't understand before accidently bumping into someone. She apologized for spilling her drink on him and then she stopped immediately to recount who it was that she had run into.

Viktor Krum.

The past was staring her in the eyes and she couldn't help but fall into them a little. She hadn't seen them in so long that she forgot just how natural and warm they really were.

"Hermione?" Viktor questioned, his accent still very thick.

"Hello Viktor," Hermione said quietly.

She was completely baffled by this sudden turn in events that she knew she just had to get out of there.

"So, how have you-" Viktor started but Hermione cut him off suddenly.

"I'm sorry, Viktor. I have to get over to my friend, she's trying to talk to me about something," Hermione lied, striding in the opposite direction.

She could feel the beads of sweat forming on her forehead and her palms began to get a little sweaty themselves. After seeing Viktor like that, since it's been awhile, she refused to shake hands with anyone for the rest of the evening.

 **2 minutes until midnight.**

Hermione had pretty much met everyone there was to meet and now she was viewing the dance party from her quiet spot against the wall. Everyone was having a good time while Hermione silently wondered where she would be moving onto next.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione heard a familiar, yet deep, voice echo beside her.

"There are many things I'm thinking about," Hermione smiled sadly.

"Enlighten me," Viktor urged, handing her another drink.

"There's too much to explain…so, it's been about 8 years," Hermione tried to change the subject.

"Each one has been lonely," Viktor answered, pushing a curl behind her ear.

 **1 minute until midnight.**

"Couldn't be too lonely," Hermione said, looking back in those brown eyes that have had her stomach in knots all evening.

"But it has," He reassured.

Hermione watched as everyone started gathering around their loved ones with a fresh glass of whatever they happened to be drinking. Viktor and Hermione tried not to look at each other and sipped their drinks slowly as the countdown started.

 **10…9…8…**

Hermione tapped her champagne flute and looked around at all the couples.

 **7…6…5…**

Hermione set her glass down on the table she happened to be standing next to and debated on whether or not her next move would be a good move or not.

 **4…3…2…**

Hermione turned towards Viktor who was already ready for her next move.

 **1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

She pulled him into a kiss that she had been waiting to experience for several years now and it felt like he had been waiting just as long.

Her New Year's Resolution was to keep her past along for the ride on this rocky rollercoaster she calls life.


End file.
